Really Why Sasori Hates Waiting
by Akasuna Twirl
Summary: The real reason why Sasori hates waiting, with a rather humorous touch to it! xD One-shot.


**Hello again, fellow viewers! I've been just a machine for the last couple of days. Writing was basically all I did during this time. It takes me longer than I figured to finish plotting and writing out a chapter, so I want to take another break and write some drabbles or one-shots. Some lighthearted fluff or comedy is what I've been craving, nothing to serious or violent.**

"Brat, you've been in there for fifteen minutes! How long does it take you to go to the bathroom?" Sasori shouted. His partner was taking forever in the bathroom, and he really needed to _go. _The Akatsuki hideout had two bathrooms- but one was in the process of being remodeled, and Deidara was sure taking his time in the other one.

"Hurry up already! What are you doing in there, building a rocket ship?" Sasori tensed, hearing a loud noise coming from inside.

"It's just my blow dryer, un! I accidently turned it on! If you were just a little more patient, then I would be out there by now!"

"What the heck are you doing with your blow dryer? If you weren't acting like a slug, then I would be in there now!" The redhead impatiently put his tenth magazine down and started banging on the wooden door. It creaked a little in response.

"Hey, un! I need to take my shower!"

"SHOWER? GET OUT THIS INSTANT OR I'M PICKING THE LOCK AND GOING IN THERE MYSELF!"

"Um, I wouldn't do that, un."

"And why is that?" Sasori growled in frustration, jiggling his hand on the doorknob.

"It's just that I'm, um, nude right now." The redhead paused. A second later, his mind filled with some very perverted thoughts. Maybe he should open the door… Sasori just stood in the middle of the hallway with a glint in his eyes and very mischievous smile.

"Danna, I know you're thinking about something very perverted right now, and I just promised to myself that I will never help you fulfill them, un." Sasori stopped grinning and groaned. There goes tomorrow's dreams.

"Oh hey, Sasori. What are you doing standing outside of the bathroom?" Kisame asked.

"That little brat is sure taking his time in there," Sasori muttered. He sat down, got comfortable, and started taking a nap. Kisame also knew that he needed to wait, so he got out a "Teenage Girls" magazine and started reading it.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Sasori pounded on the door. "How long are you staying in there? Until tomorrow?" He yelled. Kisame groaned. He had read twenty of his magazines and still he couldn't go to the bathroom. "Come on! You want me to _go _on the carpet out here?" The redhead shouted. The shark-like man grimaced at the thought. Zetsu walked by and saw the two impatiently waiting outside of the bathroom door.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasori popped an eye open grumpily, while Kisame put down his magazine and gave him a neutral look.

"Girly boy is hogging the bathroom to himself,"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Okay, well I need to go," Zetsu replied unhappily. Sasori growled and muttered something like; _I feel your pain, plant man._

Zetsu took his place next to the other two and started humming peaceful songs while the other two resumed what they were doing for time-passers. Kisame groaned as he heard off-key humming of _'Elmo's World'_. What was Deidara doing in there?

"What are you three up to?" Sasori smelled the fresh scent of paper.

"Waiting for Deidara to come out of the bathroom," Zetsu replied happily.

"I need to take a shower."

"Join the line."

And so Konan did. She took a seat next to Zetsu and started folding random origami figures. Zetsu started singing lyrics rather than humming childish tunes. Kisame read his 'How to make a Barbie doll' Tutorial book as he'd run out of magazines. And Sasori was just sitting and having a difficult time trying to get to sleep, as he had the urge to go strongly.

-5 minutes later-

Tobi and Kakazu were walking in the hallway when they came across the four doing various things outside the bathroom door.

"What are sempais and senpai doing?" (A/N: I think I got that right?) Tobi asked joyfully.

"Waiting for Deidara to come out of the bathroom," Everyone replied in sync.

"We totally need more bathrooms," Sasori groaned.

"That would be too costly," Kakazu replied and everyone glared at him.

Tobi and Kakazu took their places in the growing line of people outside the bathroom. Tobi started eating his lollipops, and Kakazu started counting money and brainstorming ideas on how to earn more money for a new bathroom. Sasori was so obnoxiously antsy that everyone thought he was going to explode.

"Deidara! I'm counting to ten and then I'm letting it go! You can pay for the bills when it happens!" Sasori shouted. Everyone groaned at the disgusting thought.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…"

"WAIT, un!" Deidara gasped, running out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Sasori nosebleeded.

"Well, too late."

"WHAT?"

Sasori pointed to a puddle where he used to stand. Everyone groaned and glared at Deidara, who was looking dumbfounded. And it just so happened that Pein walked by.

"Ah, Konan, I was looking for you… and who peed on my carpet?"

Everyone pointed at Sasori who was wearing a guilty smile on his face.

"Then you, will pay for it to get cleaned!" Pein held out his hand and the redhead placed some money into it. As he walked away, he gave Deidara an extra-special death glare, which the blonde knew was trouble.

And that's the real reason why Sasori hated waiting. Of course, soon he got his revenge by replacing Deidara's explosive clay with harmless Playdoh. And of course, Deidara failed his next mission. You should have seen his smirk as Pein was taking it out on the poor blonde. It won't be long 'till the bomber gets his revenge, though.

The End

**Hooray, it's finished! 8D I had a lot of fun writing it, and it gave me something do while I was taking a break from my other story. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Zap out!**


End file.
